danganronpafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mukuro Ikusaba
Mukura Ikusaba ist eine der Charaktere in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Mukuro hat mehrere Rollen; zum Beispiel wird sie im dem Manga Danganronpa/Zero gezeigt und auch bei dem letzten Manga Danganronpa IF war sie zu sehen. Ihr Titel ist die Ultimative Soldatin. Mukuro ist die mysteriöse 16. Schülerin und außerdem die ältere Zwillingsschwester von Junko Enoshima. Während den gewaltsamen Killer Games verwandelte sie sich in ihre Zwillingsschwester und war daher eines der Mitglieder der Ultimativen Verzweiflung. Sie wurde als zweites ermordet (wegen Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln), und das von ihrer eigenen Schwester Junko, oder eher von Monokuma, der aber von Junko gesteuert wurde. Aussehen Mukuro sieht ihrer Zwillingsschwester Junko sehr ähnlich, Allerdings bemerkt man sofort die Unterschiede. Mukuros Augen sind schmaler als Junkos, ihre Brust ist flacher und sie hat Sommersprossen. Sie hat kurzes, schwarzes Haar und hat ein Fenrir Tattoo auf ihrer rechten Hand, welches sie in ihrer Rolle als Junkos mit etwas Puder überdeckt. Persönlichkeit Dank ihrer Laufbahn als Soldatin wirkt Mukuro sehr kalt, ist sehr streng mit ihren Emotionen und zeigt diese kaum (in ihrer Form). Meistens wirkt sie gleichgültig und emotionslos. Das machte Makoto und Junko in ihrem normalen Schulleben aber wenig aus. Mukuro bat ihre Schwester um ein Versprechen und akzeptierte die Forderung von Junko, sich als diese zu verkleiden. Mukuro glaubte, sie wäre die einzige, die von Junkos Plan wusste und dachte, ihre Schwester zu verstehen. Wenn Mukuro als Junko spricht, ist sie sehr barsch und regt sich über jede Kleinigkeit auf. Geschichte Vor der Tragödie Mukuro verbachte viel Zeit in einer Organisation, die sich Fenrir nannte und stieß wenig später an die Hope´s Peak Academy und wurde zusammen mit ihrer Schwester an der Schule aufgenommen. Wie Junko wuchs Mukuro in armen Verhältnissen auf und lebte sogar eine Zeit lang obdachlos und dieses Leben war ziemlich unfair zu den beiden. Sie wurde in die 78. Klasse gesteckt und wurde eine Klassenkameradin von Makoto Naegi und die erste Besetzung des ersten Spiels. In dem Manga Danganronpa/Zero rettet Mukuro Makoto vor Isshiki Madarai und im Gegenzug bedauerte Makoto sie und das half Mukuro ein wenig. Daraufhin schaffte sie es, Junkos Erinnerungen zurückzubekommen und verschwand mit ihr spurlos. High School Leben Prolog Mukuro erzählte ihren erinnerungslosen Mitschülern der Klasse 78, dass sie Junko sei und hatte auch eine passende Antwort parat, als Makoto sie darauf hinwies, dass sie nicht wie ein Supermodel aussah. Kapitel 1 Im Anime sagte Sakura Ogami zu Mukuro beim Frühstück, dass sie ganz anders aussah als in den Magazinen. Sie antwortete daraufhin, dass ihre Bilder ein wenig mit einem Programm bearbeitet werden würden und sie deswegen dort schöner schien. Leider war sie auch die Zweite, die "ermordet" wurde, denn sie wurde von Monokuma von Speeren durchlöchert. Es kam auch keine "Leiche wurde gefunden" Ankündigung und Monokuma sagte, sie hätte gegen die Regeln verstoßen und brachte die anderen Schüler dazu, zu denken, dass Junko gestorben wäre. Später wurde Mukuros Leiche verwendet, um den Schülern einzureden, dass sie der Drahtzieher sei. Dies ließ die anderen Schüler denken, dass es die 16. Schülerin war, welche ermordet wurde. Bevor sie ihren Körper untersuchen konnten, explodierte sie jedoch und man konnte ihr Gesicht nicht mehr erkennen, nur das Fenrir Tattoo war noch einigermaßen zu sehen. Am Ende fanden die Schüler heraus, dass sie Mukuro schon von Anfang an kannten, und es nicht die "wahre" Junko war, wie sie anfangs gedacht hatten. Beziehungen Junko Enoshima Junko war Mukuros jüngere Zwillingschwester, Mukuro vertraute Junko und ging für sie auf das Killer Game ein, wurde aber später von Junko ermordet, nur um etwas Verwirrung zu erstellen. Mukuro wollte nur, dass ihre Schwester sie liebte und zufrieden war. Aber ihr war bewusst, dass sie nicht die gleiche Meinung zum Thema Verzweiflung hat wie ihre Schwester. Trotzdem zögerte sie, sie alleine zu lassen, weil sie glaubte, niemand außer ihr könnte ihre Schwester wirklich verstehen. Junko war gemein gegenüber Mukuro. Makoto Naegi Die beiden haben nicht wirklich miteinander kommuniziert während des ersten Spiels. Ihre Beziehung zueinander wird in der Novel Danganronpa IF gezeigt. Beide waren sehr gute Freunde und Mukuro war in Makoto verliebt. Daher, dass er der Erste war, der sie anlächelte. Sie beobachtete ihn oft von Fern, vor der Tragödie als sie noch zur Hope's Peak gingen, weil sie nicht mutig genug war, um ihn zu sagen, was sie für ihn empfand. Er war der Grund, weshalb sie anfing, mehr über Junkos Pläne nachzudenken. Es brachte sie dazu, Zweifel zu haben, als Junko ihr den Plan über das Mörderspiel verriet, was ihre Klassenkameraden betraf, Makoto eingeschlossen. Makoto behandelte sie sehr nett und vertraute ihr, selbst als man erfuhr, dass sie zum Teil dafür verantwortlich war, für das was in Hope's Peak Academy geschah. Free Time Geschenke Erhalten von der MonoMono Machine. * Rations * Kitty Hairpin * Rose In Vitro * Golden Space Shuttle Antworten Während den Freizeit Konversationen bekommt der Spieler die Wahl, wie man Antworten soll. Dies sind die "richtigen" Antworten. * Karaoke all through the night Fähigkeiten Diese werden dir während der Class Trials helfen. * Trance - Selbst langsame Kombos erhöhen das Tempo. Effektiv während der Bullet Time Battle. Kostet 4 SP. * Charisma - erhöht den Einfluss von der Maßstab erholung. Effektiv während der Class trials. Kostet 5 SPduring the class Trial. Zitate * "Yoohoo! Mein Name ist Junko Enoshima! Schön, dich kennen zu lernen!" * "Redest du über mein Magazin-Cover? Ist es nicht klar? Natürlich wurden sie von den Editoren modifiziert! Photoshop, weißt du? Du hast noch nie von Bildbearbeitung gehört? Hey, sei nicht so überrascht, jeder tut das. Es ist nicht so, als hätten sie viel bei mir verändert... Heutzutage ist es normal, dass man Fotos in Magazinen editiert, so ist es einfach! Außerdem lassen sie die Augen immer so groß aussehen und die Haut wie Keramik!" * "Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, wir sollten herausfinden, wer dieses Spielzeug kontrolliert und demjenigen was verpassen!" * " Sorry, es hat heute etwas gedauert, mein Make-Up aufzutragen!" * "H...Hey, warte eine Minute!! Was du sagst...das ist alles so verrückt!! Was ist mit diesem..."Class Trial" Ding?! Ich möchte an so einer Sache nicht teilnehmen...! Ist es nicht offensichtlich...? Warum muss ich herausfinden, wer der Täter ist? Ist das nicht total bescheuert?" * "Huh...? Was...? Ist das...? nicht...? seltsam.....? Wieso...? war...? ich....?" * "Junko, du bist alles, was ich habe. Also mach dir keine Sorgen, kleine Schwester. Ich schaue immer nach dir, also...Ich schwöre, ich lasse dich verzweifeln. Ich schwöre, ich mache Makoto und alle anderen glücklich. Also, wenn du Glück in dieser Verzweiflung findest, werde ich Makotos Hoffnung vertrauen und konzentriere mich wieder auf dich." (zu Junko) * Das alles... für mich? Junko geht so weit, nur für mich. Junko...beobachtest du mich? Danke, Junko." (zu Junko Enoshima) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich